


got you under my skin

by Stromesquad



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Light BDSM, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-24 17:08:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15635037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stromesquad/pseuds/Stromesquad
Summary: Dylan sees the video if Mitch working out and just goes to Mitch's to get fucked. That's it. That's the fic.





	got you under my skin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [somehowunbroken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/somehowunbroken/gifts).



> Happy birthday somehowunbroken! I hope you love your present as much as I loved writing it. 
> 
>  
> 
> Shout-out to Ash and Grace for reading this over!

Dylan gets a “have you seen this” text from Connor with a link to an Instagram video. He opens and almost drops his phone. His jaw drops. Mitch is shirtless, glistening with sweat, and doing the hottest back squats Dylan has ever seen. Dylan is not sure why Connor is looking at workout videos of his boyfriend on the internet but he's counting his blessings that Connor sent him this while he was still home in his room and not out to lunch with Matty and Ryan because fuck. Mitch is always ridiculously hot if you ask Dylan but this, this is fuck me immediately hot. Dylan's hard in his shorts just from the video. 

He texts Mitch.

Dylan: Hey you home from the gym?

Mitch: Yeah, just got in. Why?

Dylan: Don't go anywhere. I'm on my way. 

Dylan wills his dick to calm the fuck down. He's not that far from Mitch. His dick can wait. 

He drives maybe a little over the speed limit to get to Mitch's Toronto apartment. He parks and walks into the building, hands shaking ever so slightly in anticipation. He takes the elevator up to Mitch's floor and when he gets out, he sees Mitch, waiting outside the door for him. 

“Hey,” Mitch calls to Dylan as he walks down the hall. Mitch smiles. “Thought I wasn't going to get to see you until tomorrow.”

Dylan shrugs as he gets to the door. “Something came up and I needed to see you today.” 

He has to fight the urge to kiss Mitch, right there in the hallway where any of his neighbors could see. He slips past Mitch into the apartment and turns as Mitch closes the door. As it clicks shut, Dylan pushes Mitch against it and kisses him hard, no finesse, just lips crashing together, teeth clicking until Mitch slides his hands into Dylan's hair and gentles the kiss a little. Enough to lick at the seam of Dylan's lips, to bite down hard enough to sting but not hard enough to really hurt. 

Dylan kind of wants it to hurt a little. 

Eventually Mitch pulls away. “Not that I'm not thrilled by this turn of events, but what brought this about?” he asks. 

Dylan's face flushes. “Someone um…” he pauses. This shouldn't be embarrassing. He and Mitch have been together a long time and he thought he was long past feeling shy about this but, here he is. He takes a deep breath and starts again, a little more confident. “Someone sent me the video of you working out this morning.” 

“What video?” Mitch asks, brow furrowed in confusion.

“The shirtless back squats,” Dylan says, and it almost comes out as a whimper. 

“Oh,” Mitch smirks and Dylan thinks maybe, just maybe Mitch planned this. 

“Yeah,” Dylan breathes. “I want you to fuck me. I want you to fuck me so hard I feel it for days.”

Mitch’s smirk widens into a leering grin. “Yeah?”

“Bedroom,” Dylan grabs Mitch by the hand and pulls him down the hall. 

“Someone's impatient,” Mitch chuckles. 

Dylan huffs. They finally get to the bedroom and Dylan starts pulling off his clothes. “Naked, now please.” He hums happily as Mitch complies. 

“How do you want it?”

“I want you to pin me down and fuck me. As hard as you want,” Dylan says, glad to have lost the embarrassment from earlier. Mitch grabs Dylan and pushes him to the bed hard enough that he bounces a little. 

“How's this?” Mitch asks, climbing into Dylan’s lap and pushing again until he's laying down.

“Fuck,” Dylan groans. “Yes!”

“Hands above your head.”

Dylan follows the command. He loves it like this, Mitch telling him what to do. Mitch takes both his wrists in one hand and presses them to the bed. He puts the other on Dylan's throat, thumb pushing his chin into a better position for kissing. Mitch dives down and kisses Dylan hard and filthy, tongue pushing into Dylan's mouth like he owns it. Dylan moans around Mitch's tongue. This. This is exactly what he wants. 

Mitch pulls back a little and Dylan chases with his mouth. He lifts his hand from Dylan's throat and reaches into the drawer pulling out lube and a condom and setting on the bed next to Dylan's hip. 

“Hands stay above your head. You stay still. You move, I stop. Got it?”

“Yes,” Dylan hisses as Mitch kisses his way down Dylan's body. Dylan fights hard to keep still. It tickles a little and when Dylan lets out a breathy laugh, Mitch bites down hard enough to leave a mark. Hard enough to hurt. It feels so good. Dylan groans, revelling in the pleasure-pain of it. 

Mitch keeps moving until he's hovering over Dylan's cock, air ghosting over skin, making his dick twitch. 

“What are the rules?” Mitch asks.

“Hands stay above my head. No moving. Or you stop.”

“Good?” 

“Good.” 

Mitch dives down taking Dylan all the way down and it takes everything he has not to buck up into Mitch's warm, wet mouth. As if reading his mind, Mitch presses his hips to the bed as he starts to suck, gently at first and then harder. He slides up and down, tonguing around the head of Dylan's cock and Dylan whimpers. He wants to move so badly. He wants to bury his hands in Mitch's hair and hold on. He's not gonna last long like this. 

And then Mitch hollows cheeks and swallows.

“Oh fuck, Mitch! Feels so good. I'm gonna…”

Mitch pulls off at the last second and looks up with a shit eating grin on his face. 

“You're gonna wait,” he says, tone commanding. 

“Yes,” Dylan whispers. “For you.” He closes his eyes and breathes through it.

“Good?” Mitch asks.

“Very,” Dylan sighs. “So, so good.” 

Mitch pats his hip. “Spread your legs and lift your hips.” Mitch snags a pillow and puts it under Dylan. Then he uncaps the lube and coats his fingers. He circles Dylan's hole, once, twice, three times and Dylan's gasping.  
“Please,” Dylan whines. “I want, please.” He feels desperate. Mitch must take pity on him because he slips in one finger, slow and smooth. 

“Fuck,” Dylan says, trying and failing to suppress a full body shiver as Mitch starts to move, slow and torturous at first, then faster. Dylan feels his body start to relax into and Mitch adds a second finger. Dylan lets out a heavy breath as Mitch starts scissoring his fingers, stretching Dylan. 

Mitch crooks his fingers and Dylan groans. “Shit that feels so fucking good.” 

Mitch does it again and it takes all of Dylan's efforts not to push down and meet Mitch's fingers as he fucks him open.

“More,” Dylan whines. “More, please. More.”. He's aching and leaking precome all over his stomach. He is going to be such a mess when this is over.

Mitch adds a third finger, fucking in in quick, sharp thrusts. He crooks his fingers and rubs again and again and again. He slips a hand around Dylan's cock and jerks him in time with his fingers and Dylan's close again in moments. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck. Oh God. I'm so close. I'm so close.”

Mitch stops again, takes his fingers out of Dylan's ass and let's go of his dick. 

“Fuuuuuuck,” Dylan whimpers. “Fuck. Mitch please. Please!” 

“Not yet. Want you to come when I'm inside you. Can you wait a little longer?”

Dylan takes a deep shuddering breath. “Yeah. Yes. I can wait.” 

Mitch leans up and kisses Dylan gently on the lips. “So good for me. So good. Always listening, always waiting for me. So proud of you.”

Dylan preens under the praise. Mitch is so good at this. Knows all the right buttons to push and exactly when to push them. 

“Love you.”

“Love you too. Ready?”

“Ready.” 

Mitch moves back down the bed and puts on the condom. He lines up with Dylan’s hole and slides in. 

Dylan feels so full. It's so good and Mitch hasn't even started moving yet. Then Mitch reaches up and presses Dylan's wrists down into the mattress.

And then he moves. 

It feels so good and Dylan's so overwhelmed by Mitch, the strength of him, the weight of him, the way he smells, the sound of his breathing.

Mitch grinds his hips and then adjusts just a little bit so he's hitting Dylan's prostate on every thrust. It's a little rough and Dylan's gonna be sore tomorrow but it feels so fucking good in that moment. It's everything Dylan needs. 

It's not long before he's crying out, unashamed and loud. “I’m so close! I’m so close! Mitch, please. Please can I come.”

“Yes, yes. Come for me.”

Dylan's whole body tenses and then he's coming in long white stripes across his stomach and chest. He sees stars. 

Mitch goes to pull out.

“No, no. Keep going. Keep going.” 

Mitch pistons his hips harder and faster and Dylan whines. It's too much but so good all at the same time and Dylan both doesn't want it to end and wants to pull away at the same time but he stays still, like Mitch asks and rides that line until Mitch’s hips start to stutters and he's moaning out Dylan's name as he comes.

Mitch collapses down on top of Dylan and just lays there breathing. After a moment he sits up and pulls out. Dylan whines a little at the loss.

“How you doing?” Mitch asks.

“Amazing.” Dylan sits up, stretches and rolls out his wrists. Mitch climbs behind him and rubs his shoulders and kisses the back of his neck. 

“Two choices,” Mitch says. “I wipe us down, we nap, and shower later or we shower now.”

Dylan yawns. “Nap now.” He turns to look at Mitch. “If you play your cards right, maybe you can fuck me again in the shower.” He winks and Mitch kisses him. 

“Sounds good,” Mitch says as he climbs off the bed. 

Dylan lays down and waits for Mitch to come back. Mitch laughs when he sees Dylan. “Gonna make me do all the work?”

Dylan just smiles at him. Mitch wipes him down gently and tosses the cloth into the bathroom. He climbs back in bed and wraps himself around Dylan. 

“Love you,” Dylan says. He turns and presses a kiss into Mitch’s hair. Mitch burrows in closer. 

“Love you too.”

Dylan drifts to sleep warm, sated and happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Listen, I didn't ask for shirtless Mitch Marner doing squats... 
> 
> https://www.instagram.com/p/BmJ3hhhAqFJ/?utm_source=ig_share_sheet&igshid=hfx0pit8kr5l


End file.
